Jestem absolutny!
by Kanoshin
Summary: ...Czyli jak kończy się zabawa Kuroko z małym Sei-chanem. / soł macz sugar


Kuroko wpatrywał się w małego, czerwonowłosego chłopca od kilku minut, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć czy zrobić. Mały najwidoczniej czuł to samo, bo wpatrywał się w niebieskowłosego nieco przestraszony, co raz uciekając wzrokiem na swoje małe piąsteczki, w tej chwili tarmoszące skrawek jasnej bluzeczki, w którą był ubrany. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zostawali zupełnie sami, jednak za każdym razem zaczynało się tak samo. W końcu Tetsuya westchnął, wyciągając ku brzdącowi dłonie. Gdy ten ostrożnie je złapał, Kuroko delikatnie i z uśmiechem wziął go na ręce. Bądź co bądź, uwielbiał dzieci. A szczególnie małego Sei-chana.

\- W co chcesz się pobawić? – zapytał, gdy już usadził małego na kanapie w salonie.

\- W chowanego! Tetsuya-san szuka! – odpowiedział ze śmiechem, zaraz odbiegając gdzieś dalej.

Jakie to dziwne, że w jedną chwilę mały odgonił swoją nieśmiałość. Kuroko uśmiechnął się tylko, ostatecznie przystając na pomysł czerwonowłosego. W końcu jakie miał wyjście? Doliczył na głos do trzydziestu i zaczął szukać tego brzdąca. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że mały schowa się w jakimś oczywistym miejscu… Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten się co raz przemieszczał. Świadczyły o tym ciche tupania małych stópek chłopca oraz porozrzucane gdzie-niegdzie rzeczy. Kuroko przeklął w myślach po raz kolejny ten duży dom. I tego malucha. Sei-chan był jednak sprytniejszy, niż by wskazywał jego wiek. Miał tylko siedem i pół lat, a już sprawnie posługiwał się językiem, umiał wykonywać zadania, nad którymi nawet Tetsuya musiał się chwilkę dłużej zastanowić. Nie wspominając o tym, że bez problemów mógł odbyć normalną rozmowę z dorosłym, czy przedstawić argumenty, których nie powstydziłby się kilkanaście lat starszy osobnik. Może i wydawałoby się to dość dziwne, ale jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę to, kto go wychowuje… Wszystko nabiera sensu.

Po kilku minutach szukania Tetsuya zaczął żałować, że tak łatwo przystał na pomysł Seia. No bo gdzie ten dzieciak mógł się schować? Zdawałoby się, że szukał wszędzie. Przeczesał już chyba cały dom, a małego ani śladu. Nie raz był już skłonny przyznać się do swojej porażki… Ale miał przegrać z dzieckiem, do tego w swoim własnym mieszkaniu? W taką banalną grę? Westchnął głęboko, opadając na duże łóżko w swojej sypialni. Gdzie on mógł się schować? Może w piwnicy? Wcisnął się do jakiejś szafki? A może wyszedł niepostrzeżenie z domu?

\- Seeeeei, wyłaź. Poddaję się! – krzyknął w końcu, po małej walce z samym sobą.

Przez chwilę w domu panowała niezmącona cisza, a zaraz potem do uszu Kuroko dotarł cichy, zgłuszony śmiech. Natychmiast się wyprostował, rozglądając po sypialni. Śmiech dochodził z bliska, a więc to gdzieś tu się schował… Tylko gdzie? Nagle drzwi od szafy otworzyły się, a z jej wnętrza wyskoczył drobny, czerwonowłosy chłopak. Rozprostował ramiona, patrząc z udawaną wyższością na swojego opiekuna.

\- Tetsuya-san przegrał, więc musi mi dać coś słodkiego! Jestem… Absolutny! – zawołał z powagą mały. Zaraz jednak znów szczerzył zęby.

Kuroko wmurowało. Po chwili otrząsnął się, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. Doprawdy. Porwał w objęcia śmiejącego się chłopca i powędrował z nim w stronę kuchni. Kilka ciastek później zalegli na kanapie w salonie, z kartkami i kredkami. Mały coś sobie rysował, a niebieskowłosy patrzył w sufit, wciąż z lekkim, wręcz niezauważalnym uśmiechem na ustach. Wcześniejsze zachowanie siedzącego obok chłopaka przywołało w nim dość zabawne wspomnienia. Oczywiście _teraz_ były zabawne, ale jeszcze zaledwie kilka lat temu… Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Kuroko poczochrał małego po włosach, po czym poderwał się z kanapy, by otworzyć drzwi.

\- Zapomniałem kluczy. – Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna wszedł szybko do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili pocałował Tetsuyę w czoło. – Jak z Seichiro?

\- Bawiliśmy się w chowanego. I wiesz co on zrobił? Wyskoczył z szafy mówiąc, że jest absolutny. Naprawdę, czego ty go uczysz? – zapytał Kuroko, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

Seijurou przez chwilę wydawał się być zaskoczony, jednak nie miał czasu na ewentualnie pytania, bowiem nagle na jego ręce wskoczył obiekt ich rozmowy, już w pełni ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Seichiro, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie udawał wujka!

\- Ale wujkuuu… To tylko przy Tetsuyi-san! – odrzekł mały, a jego oczy zaczęły się szklić. Kuroko zaśmiał się, mierzwiąc jego włosy.

\- Przecież to nic takiego, prawda wujku? – Niebieskowłosy stanął na palcach, aby pocałować swojego chłopaka. - Uważajcie na siebie.

\- Wujku… A kiedy będę mógł znów pobawić się z Tetsuyą-san? – zapytał mały, patrząc z nadzieją to na Tetsuyę, to na Seijurou.

\- Kiedy twoja mama znowu puści cię do wujka – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko. – Ale w sumie, mógłbyś poprosić swoją siostrę, aby któregoś razu Seichiro zanocował u nas…

\- Mógłbym?! Naprawdę mógłbym?!

\- Zobaczymy. – Akashi jednym ruchem naciągnął czapkę Sei-chana na oczy, by móc po raz kolejny pocałować Tetsuyę.

\- To wychodzimy! – krzyknęli jednocześnie, obaj z identycznymi uśmiechami na ustach. Tetsuya ponownie pokręcił głową. Ta dwójka jest aż za bardzo do siebie podobna.


End file.
